


The Return of 'Normal'

by Illusinia



Series: More Than She Seems [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusinia/pseuds/Illusinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha explains to the others why Darcy, Danya, and Loki are currently speaking Norse in the kitchen. Tony has a gift for Darcy. Story time ensues.</p><p>Non-mandatory to understand anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of 'Normal'

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a quick piece that gives a little more insight into the trio's history and reflects some of what they can do. It was originally just a way for me to get my thoughts straight, but I decided to post it. Non-mandatory to understand anything else.

The sound of chattering voices halted Natasha's entrance into the kitchen at Stark Mansion. Mostly because the voices belonged Darcy, Danya, and Loki. And they weren't speaking English. A very bad sign Natasha had learned early into her cousin's teenage years.

 

Carefully, Natasha slid part way around the doorway to observe the three while making sure to keep out of sight. Really though, she had nothing to worry about. No one in the kitchen was paying any attention to her.

 

Darcy, Loki, and Danya had gathered around the kitchen table which they'd scattered with an assortment of notepads, books, pencils, pens, and various other things that the former assassin couldn't really make out. Darcy was leaning over what looked like a sketch book and scribbling something down while Danya kept pointed at something in the book in front of her. Loki, for his part, was leaning back and adding comments once in a while or leaning forward to point at or draw something. The three of them were so absorbed in their work that nothing would probably bother them. They were too busy planning something, and enjoying it.

 

Natasha watched as Danya started laughing at something Loki said, while Darcy shook her head with a big grin on her face and threw a comment back at the god along with a handful of popcorn. Loki, for his part, held his arms up in mock defense, then tossed a few pieces of what looked like candy at the former intern. Danya was almost falling over, she was laughing so hard while the other two looked ready to enter into a full-on food fight. Something Danya choked out between giggles, however, brought them back on task and they continued with their mischief.

 

The sight was so familiar, and had become so foreign recently, that it warmed Natasha's heart. Her focus was trained so firmly on the group that she almost missed someone attempting to sneak up behind her. The sensation of someone leaning over her shoulder to peer into the kitchen as well drew her attention to whoever dared lean that close. A glance up and back showed Clint was the culprit though, so she opted to forgive him. Harming him, after all, would mean they couldn't engage in more appealing activities until he was better.

 

“What's got your attention?” murmured Clint, keeping his voice low. “It's not like you to spy on people in the house.”

 

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. “Says who? For all you know, I spy on everyone without their knowledge.”

 

“No, that's Stark,” replied Clint with a grin as a third person leaned around them to peer into the kitchen as well.

 

“What are they doing?” asked Steve curiously, his voice no where near as low as Clint's.

 

Rather than reply, however, Natasha slid a hand over Steve's mouth and tugged both him and Clint away to leave the girls and Loki in peace. She didn't explain anything, instead opting to lead them into the living room where Thor and Bruce were sprawled on the couch watching a nature film of some sort.

 

“Can I steal the TV for a moment?” asked Natasha, trying to keep her voice polite. Normally, she wouldn't bother but upsetting Bruce was generally not a good idea.

 

However, the irradiated nuclear scientist just nodded and moved over to a chair so Clint and Steve could share the couch with Thor. “Go ahead. May I ask why?”

 

“You'll see,” assured Natasha. “JARVIS?”  
  


“Yes Miss Romanov?”

 

Her lips quirked a little at the polite nature of the AI that was Tony's butler. It was amazing the man even thought to program manners into the machine. “Can you display the current security camera and audio surveillance feed from the kitchen in the living room please?”

 

“Of course, Miss Romanov.”

 

The screen flickered to black for a moment before the digitized images of Darcy, Loki, and Danya appeared on the screen. Audio began filtering into the room from the speakers that resembled random chattering noises, though Natasha knew it was another language. Probably Norse, meaning they were definitely planning something.

 

“What are they doing?” asked Steve as he leaned forward to observe the group. “And what language is that?”

 

Natasha shrugged as she attempted to see what they were working on. “Most likely Norse. It is their favorite language to plan mischief in.”

 

Clint nodded slowly. “Hey Thor, care to translate?”

 

“I would not dare,” replied Thor with a shake of his head. “Clearly, my brother and the Ladies Darcy and Dani speak the home language of my brother and I because they wish not to be understood. They have reasons for their secrecy, of that I am certain.”

 

“They don't want to get caught,” sighed Natasha. “That reasoning is relatively valid if you are not doing something entirely legal.”

 

Clint shook his head. “I'm not sure we can comment on that one, 'Tasha. Especially not given the work we do.”

 

Natasha opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Tony sweeping into the room. “Hey, anyone seen Darcy? Her dog's here.” When five heads swiveled towards him with various versions of the 'what the hell are you talking about Stark?' look, Tony elaborated. “Her dog, the one I had shipped out here with her car.” Darcy's sudden laugh cut through the speakers and drew the mad genius' attention towards the screen. “What's one of my security feeds doing on the big screen?”

 

“I didn't want to disturb them and the others wished to know what they were doing,” explained Natasha with a sigh. “It's been too long since those three have been together, much less had a day as they are now.”

 

“A day?” asked Bruce with a furrowed brow. “They do this for a day?”

 

“They can,” confirmed Natasha with a faint smile. “Some Saturday's, before they found another location at which to meet, they would take over most of Danya's parent's kitchen and spend hours speaking in Norse while planning prank after prank or engineering various devices they required for their mischief. It's good to see that sort of planning returning to their lives. Most of the day is spent bonding rather than plotting, so there really is little harm in allowing them to continue.”

 

“Are we certain of that?” asked Coulson as he appeared in the room suddenly. Everyone jumped, save Natasha and Clint who were used to the random appearances that were a Coulson trademark. “They _did_ build a fire-spitting Furby in the lobby and spent a day shocking Director Fury. As well as magnetized Dr. Selving's entire lab so it stuck to the ceiling, a feat we are still attempting to work out.”

 

Natasha chuckled. “Those last two sound more like Darcy than Dani, but it is possible Dani had a hand in things. Either way, whatever they are planning looks mostly innocuous. Director Fury did place them all on one project, correct?”

 

“A development one, yes,” confirmed Coulson suspiciously. “Why do you ask, Agent Romanov?”

 

“That is likely the project they are focused on,” explained Natasha. “They will work on a project for a few days or a week, plan it, finish it, then move on. Such is the restriction of working with genius': their attention span is not always the best.”

 

“Hey!” exclaimed Tony with a pout. “I resemble that comment!”

 

Steve started to open his mouth to argue before what Tony had said fully sank in, causing the super-soldier to make an odd noise before cutting off his own words.

 

Tony just grinned, pleased someone had fallen into his trap, before turning back to Coulson. “So, Son of Coul, what has you ninja-sneaking around my mansion?”

 

Coulson's eyes darted towards the hall leading to the kitchen before dropping his voice some. “I require your combined presence at a meeting tomorrow. This is a non-emergency event, but I would like everyone present none the less.”

 

Bruce's eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Why? What's going on?”

 

“Nothing to worry about,” assured Coulson again. “I merely would like it if everyone could be present. I've already alerted Pepper to the meeting, she has agreed to come along with Jane. Also, Tony, you are required to be there. So is Thor. I would prefer if everyone else was, as well.”

 

Clint looked ready to argue, but Steve cut him off. “We'll be there, Agent Coulson. What time?”

 

“I've scheduled the meeting for 2 pm,” replied Coulson as he glanced down at a clip board in his hand. “Now, if you will please excuse me, I need to speak with Miss Lyon and Loki.” He didn't wait for a reply from anyone, simply disappeared down the hallway where the kitchen was located without a word.

 

For a moment, everyone just stared after him, wondering what could be going on that would require a semi-mandatory meeting. However, a knock at the front door followed by the doorbell itself going off brought everyone back to the present.

 

“Whatever,” shrugged Tony, apparently inclined to drop a subject for a change. “JARVIS, can you tell Darcy that her dog's here?”

 

“Of course sir.”

 

“Thanks,” called Tony as he headed for the front door. The others followed, curious what kind of dog would be arriving that was so special. Darcy certainly hadn't mentioned a dog before.

 

They entered the hallway just as Tony was handing a leash back to the delivery man. He was kneeling on the ground, which meant whatever had been delivered was hidden from sight.

 

Darcy came sliding into the room before he could stand, saying something in Norse and skidding in her socks like an excited teenager. Her feet slid out from under her and she somehow managed to land gracefully on her knees just as a flash of silver and blue came streaking out from behind Tony. It barreled into Darcy, knocking her down and making her laugh as her arms wrapped around the robot.

 

Yes, robot. A robot was currently sitting more or less in Darcy's lap, silver paw-shaped feet resting on the ground while it's canine-shaped head pressed against the side of her neck. There was no skin covering, just the silver metal broken up by electric blue eyes and vein-like tubes that were visible here and there in the joint areas. It even had a tail, which was currently wagging back and forth rapidly.

 

“D'ai,” whispered Darcy happily. “Oh D'ai. I'm so glad to see you boy...”

 

Finally breaking into English, the others watched as Darcy greeted this creature that was apparently so important to her. Her eyes were teary as she hugged her 'dog' and stroked his back. Danya broke into the room as well, though at a far more sedate pace with Loki and Coulson trailing behind. She wondered over to pet D'ai's head in greeting, but moved back to where Loki had stopped on the edge of the room without a word. Coulson had disappeared again.

 

“Brother,” muttered Thor as quietly as he could, motioning Loki over.

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor but came over none the less. “Yes Thor?”

 

Thor gestured to the robot Darcy was still clinging to with one hand, his eyes focused on both girl and dog. “What is that creature that Lady Darcy is holding?”

 

“That would be D'ai,” replied Loki calmly. “He is a robot dog, one of Darcy's creations. Think of him as Darcy's version of JARVIS, minus the butler aspect. D'ai is Darcy's companion, just as a flesh and blood animal might act as a companion to one of us.”

 

“Hmm,” rumbled Thor, apparently grasping the concept. “And shield-brother Tony knew of this creature's existence?”

 

“Tony transported him here for Darcy, along with her car,” confirmed Loki quietly.

 

Thor opened his mouth to ask another question, but Darcy spoke up first. “Hey, Tony, is Mike here too?”

 

“Right outside,” confirmed Tony as he stepped through the front door. “Still not sure how you managed to build something that looks like a Tesla though.” She rolled her eyes and followed him outside, though she didn't stop after clearing the door frame.

 

“It's no different from you rebuilding a classic,” explained Darcy as she approached a car so sleek looking, Clint was actually drooling. “I put more work into mine maybe, given I built it more or less from the ground up, but it's no different from your own cars.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, but remained leaning against the front doorway. “Whatever you say, kid.”

 

Darcy grinned and opened the driver's side door, turning the key and listening as the engine purred to life. Without a word, she slid into the driver's seat and began tinkering with various things. “So, can I park this sucker somewhere?”

 

“Garage-style entrance to your workshop is on the other side of the house. You'll see the doors when you get over there, just use the remote I gave you to open them.”

 

“Got it,” assured Darcy as she pulled away from the front of the house and flipped the car around towards the street. “I'm going to drive him for a little bit though, make sure Zar didn't tinker with anything.”

 

Tony shrugged and waved a hand casually at her. “You know how to get back in. You've got clearance.”

 

The brunette grinned and took off down the driveway without another word.

 

Loki chuckled mildly as he watched her take off from one of the windows. “Well, Dani, it appears we have been abandoned in favor of a car.”

 

Danya snorted as she watched Darcy speed away. “She left the car with Zar for almost six years. I'd be testing the thing too.”

 

“True,” confirmed Loki as he too followed Danya back towards the kitchen. “Though, I doubt he would risk Darcy's wrath.”

 

“Eh, probably not,” admitted Danya. “Did she tell you that he thought the Destroyer was one of hers?”

 

As their voices faded, everyone exchanged fearful looks.

 

“Someone who knows Darcy thought she built the Destroyer,” muttered Tony in awe. “That's just...”

 

“Special?” offered Clint.

 

“Weird?” suggested Steve.

 

“Troubling,” insisted Bruce with a shake of his head. “Deeply troubling.”  
  


“And sadly, not outside the realm of reason,” sighed Natasha with a shake of her head. Four heads swiveled to stare at her like a second head had spouted from her shoulder. She just rolled her eyes. “The girl built a robotic dog when she was in middle or early high school and she and Danya built a fire-spitting robot in the middle of a park two cities over from where they lived once. While drunk. The Destroyer being one of Darcy's creations, especially when Danya is still considered dead, isn't that unbelievable.”

 

Tony gulped a little and looked out the window where Darcy and her car had vanished. “Shit, what kind of a worm can did I open this time?”

 

Natasha blinked at Tony as if she thought he was insane. “A god considers her worthy of the title 'goddess' and she associates with another honorary 'goddess' who's title implies chaos. What did you expect?”

 

“Not this,” admitted Tony, a grin sliding into place. “But it's gonna be one hell of a ride.”


End file.
